The Kid from above the Sky
by Quantum Link
Summary: Hat Kid and her new Companion Bow Kid are forced into yet another magical world. This time they meet up with the group of Fairy tail wizards of Team Natsu. Their humorous and magic filled adventure helps Hat Kid and Bow Kid repair heir ship and get back on their way to Hat Kid's Home Planet.
1. Chapter 1:The start of another adventure

**Hello, the name is Quantum Link and this is my first story and I have a few disclaimers. Also, because this is my first story I am really experimenting with the site. Third of all I looked and found no stories of this crossover at the time of this story's creation. Finally, Bow Kid has an alternate backstory in this fanfiction. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

The peace and quiet of her bedroom was disturbed by her alarm yelling, "Welcome to another day of space adventure!"

Hat kid flew out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes as she woke up the way. Hat kid got up and looked back at her bed stand to first see a photo of her and he friends from the planet she crashed on. She walked over to the photo and looked at it with little tears in her eyes. Shaking her head quickly, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and skipped down the hall leading to the main control room. As soon as she entered the control room she saw nothing, if it had been her first time she would have been completely lost but, carefully she made her way up the stairs and put her hand up and said, "Boop" as she hit the wall. Hat kid paused a moment as if expecting something. Hat kid then realized she was facing the wrong wall she slowly shuffled her way over to the correct wall and hit it as hard as she could, and the room lit up because of the screen.

Hat kid hit the screen again this time saying, "Boop" as she did and all of the lights turned on and the screen showed the total time pieces in the tank which amounted to 40. Hat kid put her hands on her hips and nodded happily. She skipped down and stopped just before she sat in the big chair at the front of the room. Hat kid noticed something was missing. Just then another kid came running out of the extra room from the top of the slide. Hat kid almost forgot about Bow Kid. Bow Kid stowed away on her ship from the planet she was on and since then they have had a good time and become space buddies. Ribbon girl waved at hat kid and hat kid waved back. Hat kid jumped into the chair and Bow Kid ran up next to her and watched as Hat kid pulled the lever to send the pair of kids flying through space.

Hat kid and Bow Kid exchanged places taking control. Bow Kid yelled, "Hey" and Hat kid knew it was her turn. Hat kid decided to use her hat which was made of magic yarn. This allowed her to change its form into whatever hats she had available. Hat kid switched her hat to a visor with little wings. Using the dash ability, she made her way to the main control room. Bow Kid yelled, "Hey!" and Hat kid dashed over to Bow Kid. She then high fived her friend and Bow Kid dashed off for Hat kid to take the chair to control the ship. About half way into her turn she saw a small spec come her direction and hat kid decided to take a closer look and she saw it was a fireball headed straight for her. Hat kid started to panic pressed a button while saying boop yet again and dashed up to the balcony area of the control room and Bow Kid meet her up there and as she saw the fireball was still headed towards her and she explained what was happening to Bow kid and she told Bow Kid to go to the engine room. Using one of the hats they got on their adventure named the time stop hat, Hat Kid and Bow Kid went to try to stop the fireball. Hat kid ran down to the control chair and stopped to use the controls. Hat Kid grabbed on to the control stick and pulled it straight back. The ship started to turn upward and a sudden boost made the fireball appear to have gone.

Then there was a giant crash and a terrified Hat Kid looked in the safe to double check that everything was there and she opened the door and she saw that everything was still there. She then noticed that Bow kid hadn't returned yet, so Hat Kid walked over to the doors and she entered the first one, which she locked open, and opened the second one to be sucked out the door. Hat kid pulled out her umbrella quickly and used the hook-shot to grab on to a remaining ledge. Hat kid looked back at the door and saw all of her time pieces falling out of the hole. Hat kid worriedly looked to the other side and saw Bow kid hanging on to out of nowhere a giant thump was heard. Hat kid watched as the computer tilted on its side and the battery came out. The two little girls watched as the only reason they weren't falling to the earth flew out the side. The giant ship slowly started to speed down towards the planet. Hat Kid and Bow kid looked at each other and both let go and tried to grab the battery, but before they could reach it, the battery violently exploded and sent Hat Kid and Bow kid flying down to yet another Planet. Hat Kid and Bow kid watched as their ship flew down to the planet with them. Hat Kid took one last look at the vastness of space and then let gravity take control of her fall.

 **Thank you for reading my story and the next chapter should be from Team Natsu's point of** **view. I hope you all liked what you read and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Kid falling from the Sky

**Hello again, Quantum Link here. I hope you like chapter two. FYI though, this chapter will be entirely from Wendy's perspective. I didn't mention that Chapter one was entirely with Hat kid beforehand and I will be pointing out that the chapter will be from whose perspective beforehand from now on.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention that I don't own A Hat in Time or Fairy Tail. I pretty sure that is a given, but I'm supposed to say it anyway.**

 **Okay with all that jibber jabber done I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of my story.**

"Natsu! Be more careful where you shot your fireballs," Erza yelled at Natsu. Natsu shrunk down and shook, completely terrified, of the fuming Erza. Lucy said, "That's what you get for almost hitting Ersa."

Wendy thought to the previous fight. She, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu were fighting a group of bandits. The last Bandit used growth magic to grow himself to twice his size. Natsu tried to the giant bandit had dodged the giant fireball and it went straight towards Erza. Erza was thankfully able to deflect the giant ball of fire strait up in the air. She snapped back to the present as she saw Natsu and Gray running from Erza who was chasing them. "Why is Erza chasing after Gray as well Lucy?" Wendy asked Lucy who was standing next to her with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Huh, oh. Gray told Erza to calm down and she told him not to tell her what to do and started chasing him too," Lucy explained. Right then Wendy noticed couple small objects falling from the sky. As she watched the objects she realized one was headed straight for her. Wendy was about to warn Lucy of the falling object when it hit her straight in the head. Lucy fell over from the impact of the strange object. Wendy looked at Lucy and saw a large bump on the side of her head. She muttered her Cure spell and Lucy slowly got up and said, "Ow! What was that?" Wendy and Lucy looked down to where the strange object fell. They saw that the object that hit Lucy was an hourglass. "Huh? So that is what hit me," Lucy said while picking up the hourglass. Wendy noticed something else falling down and she pointed towards it and asked, "Hey Lucy. Do you know what that is?"

Lucy looked to where Wendy was pointing and said, "I see it too. One second, I grabbed some magnification glasses before we left from the guild."

Lucy pulled out a pair of glasses that were enchanted to see farther than the normal human eyesight. She stared into the distance towards the object and gasped. She turned to Wendy and said, "That is a little kid!"

Wendy gasped and the two wizards ran off to get to the kid. The two of them ran after the falling child. They ran for a while and then Wendy remembered she could enchant them and she yelled, "Vernier!"

Wendy saw Lucy fumble for a little bit before giving her a thumbs up and Wendy then jumped up into the air and yelled, "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

Wendy was launched into the air via her massive roar and managed to catch up to the little kid. The kid landed with a thump and Wendy landed next to the small crater. Lucy came running down and tripped right as the Vernier spell ran out. Lucy whined, "Ow! That really hurt."

Wendy helped Lucy up and the two of them looked into the crater. Wendy noticed the little girl standing there as the dust settled. Wendy saw the little girl was about her age and wore an extra-large top hat. She seemed a little dazed and Wendy went up to her and said, "Hey, what is your name? My name is Wendy and the woman behind me is Lucy."

The kid shook her head and then looked around worried. The little girl looked at Wendy and then muttered, "Hi, I'm Hat kid."

Lucy then asked Hat kid, "You seemed to be looking for something?"

Hat kid mumbled quietly to Wendy, "Can I tell you guys through actions? I don't like talking too much."

Wendy said okay and Hat kid started acting out her scene. Wendy tried to interpret what Hat kid was saying. Wendy started to interpret, "She says that she doesn't like to speak too much so I will help interpret what she says. Okay?"

Lucy nodded and asked, "Hat Kid, why did you come crashing down from the sky?"

Wendy looked at Hat Kid and she watched Hat Kid make a sign that looked like a star and then she made a ship and then she showed and explosion before a giant boom sounded from behind them. Lucy and Wendy froze before slowly looking back to see a giant fireball. Lucy and Wendy looked down towards the path in which they came and saw Erza walking slowly towards Lucy and Wendy. Erza was clearly extremely angry as her anger was scorching the trees next to her. Erza yelled, "Wendy! Lucy! Why did you run off like that?!"

Wendy peeked back at Hat Kid who had a face of pure fear of the lady in front of her. Wendy whispered to Lucy, "We have to stop Erza because Hat Kid is terrified."

Lucy nodded and took a deep breath before yelling, "Erza if you don't calm down I will tell Wendy your secret about Jellal and you won't get cake from me."

Erza stopped being angry and bolted over to Lucy with puppy dog eyes. Wendy kind of wondered what the secret was but she decided not to ask now. Wendy then said to Erza, "The reason we had to threaten you is you were scaring Hat Kid."

Erza looked behind Lucy and Wendy to see Hat Kid behind them. Erza walked towards Hat Kid and tripped over something. Erza landed right in front of Hat Kid. Hat Kid tapped Erza twice on the head before Erza suddenly got up and stuck her hand out to Hat Kid. "Hello, my name is Erza. I will guess your name is Hat Kid," Erza said valiantly

Hat Kid nodded and took Erza's Hand.

"Why is your name Hat Kid. You don't have a hat on so why is that your name," Erza then asked Hat kid.

Hat kid patted the top of her head and started to freak out. Wendy hadn't noticed that hat kid wasn't wearing her hat and she watched as hat kid franticly ran around the area for her missing head wear. Erza started to walk towards Wendy and Lucy before she tripped in the exact same spot she and Lucy had before. Erza got up and continued towards Lucy and Wendy. When Erza got up. Wendy asked, "Why did you and Lucy trip there. I mean I'm usually the one that trips."

Wendy got an idea. She asked, "Hat kid! How strong is your hat?"

Hat kid replied with a boom and a thumbs up. Wendy asked, "Are saying it can survive an explosion?"

Hat kid nodded and Wendy then asked Erza and Lucy, "Erza can you put on armor protecting your face and Lucy, can you and Hat kid fit in Horologium?"

Erza and Lucy nodded. Wendy responded to the nods by saying, "You guys might want to do that."

Lucy opened the gate of Horologium and asked Hat kid to come in with her for a second. Hat kid agreed and the two girls climbed into Horologium. Erza yelled, "Requip!" and she changed into a suit of armor with a pull down mask. Wendy took that as her que and she yelled, "Sky Dragon's Roar!"

With the roar pointed strait at the ground it revealed a small Purple top hat with a yellow band on it. Wendy told the three ladies who protected themselves to come out to see what she found. Horologium popped out of existence as Erza requiped into her normal armor once more. Hat kid leaped off of Lucy's lap and dove down the hole to see her hat at the bottom. Wendy saw Hat kid hug her hat before putting it on her head again. Erza requiped her sword into a long spear and Hat kid climbed up the spear and ran to Wendy. Wendy saw Hat kid offer her a High-five and the pair of girls did it. Wendy explained everything to Erza on their way out of the forest.

 **That is the end of Chapter 2. I hoped you like it. I'm going to add an additional note here. I have a lot going on in my life so I can't tell you exactly when I will post Chapter 3. Sorry I can't regularly post. Now, with all that done have a good day. Quantum Link out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Building of Friends

**Howdy, Quantum Link here. Here is the Third chapter of The Kid from Above the Sky. I'm going to not have a fancy intro. Sorry about delaying so long I got caught up in school and all of that.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or A Hat in Time, if it wasn't obvious.**

 **Here is chapter 3, The Building of Friends.**

Hat kid and Wendy skipped their way through the rest of the forest. Lucy and Erza followed close behind them. Hat kid liked her new friends. Lucy, Wendy had given her the rundown of what a guild was and she liked the concept a lot. Hat Kid hoped that the guild would stay her friend unlike Mustache Girl. The group of ladies continued until they reached a burnt down part of the forest. Hat Kid stared at the burnt forest and her mouth gaped. Lucy said from behind her, "Natsu over did it again."

Erza nodded. Lucy responded, "Speaking of Natsu, Where is he?"

Just then Natsu jumped out of the bushes and tackled Lucy yelling surprise. Lucy fell to the ground screaming and Wendy told Hat Kid, "That's Natsu. He's a fire dragon slayer meaning he can breathe fire."

Hat kid looked at the pink haired boy. She saw Lucy struggling to get up and started to walk towards the fighting couple when she saw a familiar shine on an object in the distance. Hat kid recognized the glimmer and dashed strait for it passing Wendy on her way.

Wendy stared at Natsu and Lucy fighting and giggled at their little quarrel. Hat kid dashed in front of Wendy and Wendy yelled, "Wait up, Hat Kid."

Natsu and Lucy instantly stopped fighting and Lucy and Erza, who had been standing on the sidelines giggling, ran after Wendy. Wendy looked behind herself and saw Lucy and Erza closely followed by Natsu and Gray. Wendy looked forward just as she ran into Hat Kid causing her to stumble and fall throwing an Hourglass-shaped object on to the ground. As soon as it hit the ground.

Wendy looked behind herself and saw Lucy and Erza followed by Gray and Natsu. Wendy stopped. She recognized this feeling from the grand magic games. Wendy looked to Hat Kid and Hat Kid was holding a shiny Hourglass shaped object. Wendy asked Hat Kid, "Is _that_ the thing that caused the time thing"

Hat Kid nodded with a worried expression. She didn't want this to go the same way as Mustache Girl. Gray said, "That was a cool little gadget you have there. Is that what you need to power your ship?"

Hat Kid nodded enthusiastically. Wendy seemed completely uninterested in keeping it for her gain. Lucy curiously asked, "By the way, what is it?"

At this point all of Wendy and Lucy's friends were behind Wendy intently listening. Hat Kid made a pair of clock hands with her hands and then breaking something pointing to the broken Piece. Wendy started interpreting it, "She is saying it is called a time… piece?"

Hat Kid gave Wendy a thumbs up, and Wendy cheered silently. Natsu behind her loudly whispered to Lucy, "Why isn't she talking? Does she have something wrong with her?"

Hat Kid started to cry and Lucy stared at Natsu with a stare as of Erza. Lucy than yelled, "First of all, if you're going to whisper do it quietly so every one doesn't hear you and second of all, there is nothing wrong with her! She just hates talking, so Wendy offered to translate and do the talking for her."

Hat Kid felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked back to see Wendy smiling. Hat kid gave Wendy a little smile and mumbled, "Thanks, Wendy."

Hat kid made signs meaning that she was happy to meet her and her friends. Wendy giggled and gave a thumbs up. Natsu was sitting down still scared of Lucy as Erza and Lucy were chatting like nothing happened. Hat Kid made signs to Wendy and Wendy said, "Okay guys"

Everyone looked in Wendy's direction as she said, "Hat Kid just told me that Timepieces are the power to her ship and she has to collect about 40 of these things, but her ship also crashed near here and she can't get to it how she usually could."

Erza asked, "So if we found your ship and all of these 40 pieces you would do what? With that much power, you could rewrite history. You could make a perfect world."

Hat Kid then went up to Erza and mumbled, "B-Because I need these to get home."

Erza nodded with a compassionate tear in her eye and went to hug Hat Kid before Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and Gray all stopped her. Erza appeared a little confused, but quickly gave up fighting for a hug. The four wizards backed away from Erza and Lucy asked, "Why don't we go to the guild hall to recover our energy?"

Erza nodded and said, "Hey guys are you all ready to go?"

Natsu and Gray, who were fighting while Lucy was talking, quickly stopped their fight and both nodded vigorously.

Hat Kid gave Wendy a thumbs up and a wink. With that, the crew was headed to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

While on the train, Erza asked Hat Kid, "Hey, Hat Kid. What type of magic do you use?"

Hat Kid pointed at her hat and the rest of the group gave her questioning glances. Hat Kid sighed and tapped the brim of her hat. Suddenly, the hat changed from a nice top hat into a visor with little wings on it. Gray, Lucy, Wendy, and Erza stared at Hat Kid in surprise. Hat Kid then quietly said, "My hat is made out of magic yarn, so it can change its form. My hat can change into this, a witch's hat, a polar bear hat, a fox mask, and this weird time hat."

As she said each hat type she changed her hat into that hat. The four wizards were shocked, but hat kid noticed Lucy wasn't staring at her hat but at her. "You talked freely. Usually you ask Wendy to translate, so why did you speak openly?"

Hat Kid blushed and said, "Well, you were all strangers and I didn't feel comfortable around you. Now I do!"

Lucy and Wendy smiled with a giggle and Gray asked, "So what do all of the hats do?"

Hat Kid pulled out a little phone device and opened it up to see that it had a description of every hat in it. Hat Kid read the descriptions to everyone, "The Sprint Hat allows me to run fast. The Brewing Hat allows me to make stuff that will explode. The Ice Hat allows me to turn into an Ice Statue. The Dweller mask allows me to see stuff unseen. Finally the Time Hat has no description."

Erza and Gray nodded and Hat Kid asked as she pointed to Lucy, "So what can you do Lady?"

Lucy looked up. She had been twitting her thumbs. Lucy said, "Huh?"

Wendy whispered quietly, "She is asking what you do?"

Lucy then said, "Oh, I do celestial magic. That means I summon spirits that come from these keys."

Hat Kid looked at the keys and took one of them to say, "The keys look pretty."

Lucy smiled and Wendy giggled. Suddenly, when Wendy looked out she told the group, "We're home!"

Hat kid walked over to the window and peaked out. Outside Hat Kid saw a city with a large building in the center. Wendy popped up next to Hat Kid and said, "Cool, huh?"

Hat Kid looked at her and nodded. She then noticed the symbol on Wendy's shoulder. Hat Kid looked at the building in the center of the town again. It had a giant symbol like Wendy's on it. Hat Kid asked, "What is that?"

Wendy looked at her shoulder and said, "This is called a Guild mark. It shows that we are in a group with other friends in that building."

Hat Kid got really excited. This could be her chance to find friends in this new Exotic world. She walked with Wendy's team to the building. Wendy stopped and turned to Hat Kid, "I need to tell you one thing beforehand. These people can be a little wild, so be prepared."

Hat Kid gave Wendy a thumbs up and the two girls entered the Fairy Tail Guild hall.

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of The Kid from above the sky. Again I am sorry about the long delay. And I am hoping to get back into a rhythm from writing. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
